


Stay a little while longer

by xxbluecullenxx



Category: Youtubers, jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Verbal Humiliation, jerking off, male reader - Freeform, male!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxbluecullenxx/pseuds/xxbluecullenxx
Summary: Jacksepticeye x Male!Reader Smut
Relationships: JackSepticEye/Reader, Jackspeticeye/you, Sean McLoughlin/You, Sean McLoughlin/male!reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	Stay a little while longer

**Author's Note:**

> ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘  
> Kink list: humiliation (including  
> the word 'fag' and 'sissy' a few times),  
> watching porn, jerking off, being  
> caught jerking off.  
> ∘₊✧──────✧₊∘

Theres always something peaceful about the rain, even when your driving and it makes it harder to see. I was stuck inside with nothing to really but watch the rain gather on my bedroom window, my room Sean had been gone most of the day, off filming some youtube video in his office, and I was stuck at home with nothing to do but watch as the rain covered the streets of Brighton and cars drove past the house. I had nothing but my imagination to turn to... _sure_ I could turn on the tv and watch something but it would probably turn into endless scrolling before eventually giving up and going back to staring out the window, so I was going to cut out the middle part and just stare.

I glanced at the clock, _who knows how long Sean will be gone_. My mind wonder to a more naughty place, having a roommate had it disadvantages when it came to getting some personal one on one time with yourself. _Fuck I was horny_ , but their was nothing new about that, I had a pretty high libido, pretty much ready to go whenever someone said the word. I turned toward my computer in my chair, a blink email open to my boss... _oh right, I was trying to get work done at one point._

I opened incognito mode on my browser and typed pornhub before letting it load, it could be a little to tame sometimes for my taste but at the moment I just wanted to have something to lazily jerk off too. When the sight loaded my eyes were assaulted with naked women, I scrunched up my nose a bit. _Not what I wanted to see at the moment_. I quickly got to the gay side with a few clicks and looked at the some of the thumbnails, I came to someone who looked a little like Sean, I bit my lip. _Typical gay boy falling for his straight friend_ , well more lusting after but still. I clicked on it turning down my speakers so if Sean did come in he wouldn't just hear porn blasting.

I slide my sweat pants down enough to let my cock free, already hard aching to get some attention, I teased myself, only letting the tips of my fingers lightly brush along the length of my cock. I let out a frustrated breath, my mind to weak to deal with even me teasing myself at the moment - _its been too long_. I wrap a hand around myself letting out a soft moan as I do so, my attention turning to the man on the screen, who was also jerking himself off, mumbling dirty things to the camera.

"I bet you like watch me jerk off don't you? yeah touch your pathetic cock fag" came from my speaker, the male had a deep voice.

He was putting it on a little thick, not that I don't like being degraded but sometimes pornstars should just shut up. I went with it though;

"oh _fuck_ yes" i answered the man who couldn't hear me.

I found my imagination doing what it does best, imagining it was Sean, the voice was to different, but the body build and face worked out, so I did my best to look past the voice. I stroked myself a little faster, I wanted to enjoy it but their was always that little bit of anxiety that Sean might have weaseled his way into the house with out making any noise and would catch me.

"Thats right - I bet you wish you could suck it, don't you sissy?"

"pls, _sean_ " I find myself whining as I tilt my head back allowing my mind to do whatever it wanted to get me off, the mans voice slowly started to sound like Seans.

"That's right you'd do anything for an alpha like me wouldn't you?"

" _god, fuck, yes~_ " I moan getting lost in the image of Sean stroking himself in front of me, teasing me, not letting me touch him only allowing me to watch "Sean, fuck, please" i begged outloud.

"Oh god, I might use your throat as a cock warmer later"

"Please Sean I want it" my hand move faster as I was getting closer to cumming.

"y/n?" the door opened and I gasped, I tried to stop myself but I came hard as Sean walked through the door with a strangled moan.

ooOOoo

{ **_Sean's Pov_** }

I had gotten done with my filming a little earlier then I thought I would have, and went straight home after locking up the office. I huffed as I hadn't brought an umbrella with me, so I'd be walking back in the rain with no protection. _stupid wheather_. I walked as quick as I could back to my house, jogging the last block, even then I still got pretty wet, my hair dripped along and my sweated was soaked.

I quickly got inside dripping on the floor _should clean that before y/n sees,_ he tries so hard to keep the house clean for both of us, I don't expect him to, but it is nice that he does most of the cleaning.

" _Sean_ " I hear y/n moan, I freeze, was he.... _No_ , why would be calling out my name while doing that? he must of been hurt that was it.

"y/n?" I call.

" _Sean please_ " another moan from his room.

I walk to his room slowly drying off as I dripped all over the house. I thought about knocking but instead I just opened the door, I heard y/n gasp then watch in shock as he came, I froze in place. _He was moaning my name_... I swallowed dryly, feeling a bit of arousals gather itself in me and watched as y/n scrambled closing out of the tab he was watching, the moans of the other male cutting abruptly as he did so. He tucked himself back into his sweats and gave an awkward cough.

"Knockings a smart thing to do" he says simply, his whole face a light shade of red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, I..." I paused "I heard my name"

This makes y/n eyes widden "oh..." he says before licking his lips, his eyes move up and down my body linger near my package for a little bit "you're wet" he says.

"yeah..." I nod its awkward, but I know what I want to do, I want to march over their and pull y/n into a kiss before demanding he fix the problem he made.

"you should -" I pulled him up by the shirt pressing my lips to his, I didn't give him a chance to kiss back before I pushed him onto his knees.

I slipped my jeans off before sitting down in his chair and looked down at a shocked y/n. I smirked a bit enjoying the confusion and excitment that was mixing on the boys face.

"are you going to fix this?" I asked pointing to my still covered dick, it was pressing against my boxers, begging for attnetion from y/n.

"If I dont?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow - of course he's the bratty type, anything to get a rise of out the dom. I shrugged a bit "Don't make me force you" I simply say, I had been with his type before... maybe not ever a guy but girl versions of it.

"You won't" he smirked challenging me.

I waisted no time grabbing his hair and forcefully pulling him closer and pressing his face into my lap "really now?" I smirk "come on don't make this hard for yourself"

Y/n sat for a minute probably processing what was happening. I wondered if he would try testing me to see how far I would go with this whole thing. As he stayed still I got my answer. I pulled him away harshly before slipping my boxers off and storking myself.

"You're being very disobedient" I said tightening my grip on his hair, a small whimper escaping his throat a I did so, I pulled him back to my dick "Lick" I say.

This time he obeys licking strips up my cock, I let out a low moan loosening my grip on his hair "good boy" I say "make me cum and maybe I'll reward you with the same kindness" I push my food into his buldge, he lets out a moan before pushing attempting to grind against my foot. I pull it away with a small chuckle as he whines at the loss. I moan as he takes me in his warm mouth.

"Fuck yeah baby, take it" I moan stopping myself from fucking his throat, I wantd to savor the pleasure for awhile.

I watched as y/n bobbed his head up in down, taking my cock little by little, I already felt close, it had been far to long since I had been with anyone, hopefull y/n was new long term play thing for me... _maybe somethubg more_. I push his head down all the way thrusting my cock into his throat as I stood, he gages at first but slowly he relaxes allowing me to do what I want without struggle.

"fuck y/n" I can't hell but moan "shit, I'm cumming" my hips stutter and I prop myself up with the desk as I cum down his throat allowing myself to ride it out, I feel hin swallow around my cock making me moan a bit. I fall back into the chair my cock leave y/n mouth as I do.

Y/n catches his breath and I look down at him, seeing a small dark patch in his sweats.

"Did I make you wet?" I smirk only earning a glare from him, I chuckle pushing my foot into his buldge once more and rubbing him through his sweats, he moans probably still sensitive from cumming before.

"Sean" he seens to beg.

I stop and pull him onto my lap effortlessly, allowing his legs to on either side of my right leg.

"hump my leg and make yourself cum like the little bitch you are" I say looking up into his eyes.

I wonder if he'll listen, or if he'll just call it off, we haven't talked kinks or anything before this so I was swinging blind. But as y/n props his his hands on my chest and slowly started humping my leg I relax, watching him.

"thats right, just like that, let md hear you moan" I say.

Y/n response with a moan moving his hips faster on my thigh chasing after his orgasam. I smirk as he whines obviously close by the way his hips are moving.

"Cum, make a mess in your pants" I whisper close to his ear.

Thats all it seemed to take, I watch as his gray sweat pants got a bit darker and smirker, I pushed my leg up into it earning a strangled whimper.

"Don't, sensitive" he whined as he laid his head on my shoulder, leaning his body into mine.

ooOOoo

{ **_Y/n Pov_** }

I felt tired but I wanted to stay awake to talk aboout what happened. I felt Sean slip off my pants and clean us both up with the tissues I had on my desk. He picked me up and carried me to my bed, I thought he would leave once he put me down but he crawled in with me, pulling me into his chest.

"Sean?" I questioned.

"I liked cuddling after sex" he said simply.

 _Of course he did_. "What was that?"

"what do you want it to be?" he pulled away a bit so we could look at one another.

"...Something more then just sex?" I say.

"okay, I wouldn't mind that" Sean smiled a bit making my heart flutter.

"but you're-"

"I swear to got of you say I'm 'straight' after what happened back their I'm smacking you" he cut me off.

I went quiet, he had point, but still. I decided maybe it didn't matter, maybe all that mattet was I was with Sean now. So I cuddled back into him and closed my eyes, more then ready for sleep. Beford drifting off I felt him press a soft kiss into my head.


End file.
